Highschool Secrets
by Foreverfearlessx
Summary: What happens when Miley Stewart is the new student at William McKinley highschool? She will be caught in lies, secrets, and she has a crush on her teacher.   And can she trust her new friends with her biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the hallway of my new school, William McKinley. I took a deep breath as I walked down the hallway ignoring the stares and whispers. A brunette girl, about two or three inches shorter than me quickly stepped in front of me blocking my path. She opened her mouth, and the words wouldn't stop coming out. "Hi, Welcome to the school, William McKinley high. I'm Rachel, and if you are looking to join a club just let me say, that glee is the place to start." I held up a hand to stop her. "Thanks, but I won't be joining any clubs for awhile… But it was nice meeting you. I'm Miley." I slowly slid past her, on my way to my first class.

"Dude, the new girl is smoking hott." Puck said as he obnoxiously ate his curly fries at the jock table, in the cafeteria. Rachel walked by at that moment and looked to Puck. "You think every girl at this school is hott." Puck scoffed, "I don't think your hott." Rachel turned a bright shade of pink and rushed out of the cafeteria, obviously hurt by Puck's comment. Puck just laughed and highfived his football buddy sitting next to him.

Quinn walked down the hallway with Brittany and Santana at her sides. Miley began to pass them as they quickly stopped her. "I'm Quinn, and this is Santana and Brittany." Miley gave a slight smile, "I'm Miley Stewart." She said. "Oh my gosh, that's such a cute name." Quinn smiled and walked next to Miley. "We are going to be the best of friends." Quinn said. Miley just smiled politely, but was beaming inside knowing she was going to be popular. Puck walked up to them, grabbed Santana by the waist and pulled her into a long kiss. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked away. "I sense some tension going on there." Miley said. Brittany flipped her hair, "Puck got Quinn knocked up, so they don't talk a lot anymore." Brittany said, and Miley knew that she was the true definition of a true blonde.

Miley sat on the bleacher, in the music room, listening to Mr. Shue babble on. She didn't care though. She was lost in his chocolate curls, and his beautiful brown eyes. Miley bit her lip and smiled. "Miley.. Miley!" Mr. Shue waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Oh what- sorry. I was just distracted by the- um.. The lights.. Yeah the lights." Mr. Shue just smiled and nodded. "You wanna show glee club what you got?" He asked her. Miley looked at him confused. "Huh?" He chuckled. "You wanna sing for us?" "Oh yeah.. Sorry." She stood up from her chair, walked over and stood in front of everybody. She took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous, she did this every night on stage at her Hannah Montana concerts. She was just scared some one would find out her secret. She opened her mouth, and began to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my mouth, and began to sing. Santana rolled her eyes, and I think Puck was just starting at my body the whole time. Rachel looked angry. Or jealous. Or both. I don't know what I had done to upset her, but by the look on her face, we were sworn enemies. Quinn's flawless face had a small, warm smile on it…. And Brittany, was doodling things on her notebook.

"Wow, Miley! That was great!" Mr. Shue said with a gorgeous grin. I was trying so hard not to drool. "Thank you," I said, blushing.

Rachel shot up out of her seat. "Mr. Shue, I don't think it would be a good idea to let her in the glee club. Regional's are only two weeks ago, and it would be close to impossible for her to learn all of the songs."

I pursed my lips. Who does she think she is? I'm secretly a international pop star! At moments like this, I just wanted to blurt that out to the world. "Try me."

Mr. Shue set a hand on my shoulder. Oh my god… He was touching me. "Miley… You're officially in the glee club." I gave him a wide smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I pulled him into an excited hug. I felt his strong arms wrap around me, and he smelt like after shave.

Rachel sat back down, defeated.

"Hey, Miley wait up!" Finn Hudson chased after me, smiling. I spun around on my heel, smiling back at him. "Yeah?" I asked. Finn was cute. Super cute. But I saw the way Rachel looked at him.. I did not want to get in the middle of that. "I just wanted to let you know that you did really great today. Your voice is amazing." He said, curling his lips into an adorable smile. I bit my lip, nodding. "You're not too bad yourself, Finn." I gave him a wink, and walked away.


End file.
